Los sentimientos de Yamamoto
by khrfan7645
Summary: Capitulo 3 disponible! [RE-SUBIDO] Nuevo Capitulo 3 Después de un largo tiempo de conocerse Yamamoto decide confesar sus sentimientos hacia Tsuna...Pero como reaccionara Tsuna ante esto? Pasen y lean y no olviden dejar review! :3
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

El primer encuentro

Solo faltan 3 semanas para entrar a la escuela namimori,es entonces cuando Yamamoto y Tsuna se conocen por primera vez.

(Lado de Yamamoto)

Un día común, por la mañana salió a practicar béisbol como siempre para así poder ayudar a su padre con el restaurante por la tarde.

Se había hecho un poco tarde debido a que se quedó dormido en el parque, cuando despertó eran las 5,ya se le hacía tarde así que se levantó tan rápido como pudo y salió corriendo hacia su casa.

De camino estuvo pensando en lo que diría su padre y todo eso, pero no le tomo gran importancia a eso ya que su padre nunca se ha enojado con él y dudaba que ahora lo haría (sonrió).

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que un chico iba corriendo directo hacia él, por lo que chocaron.

ittee!-Dijo Tsuna.

Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto Yamamoto.

A-Ah! S-Si...-Respondió Tsuna.

Haha Lo siento no me di cuenta de que estabas ahí-Dijo Yamamoto con esa sonrisa única en su rostro y al mismo tiempo sonrojándose.

Tsuna al ver como Yamamoto se sonrojo le dijo:

A-Ah hai! no te preocupes también fue mi culpa...Ahora lo siento pero me tengo que ir.

Haha está bien-Respondió Yamamoto aun un poco sonrojado.

Tsuna se fue corriendo de inmediato, al momento Yamamoto recordó por que iba corriendo ERA TARDE! iba a empezar a correr de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta de que había una cartera tirada. la recogió y la reviso en busca de una identificación,

"Sawada...Tsunayoshi" murmuro Yamamoto. Al ver la fotografía lo reconoció al instante.

Ah! Es de ese chico-Grito Yamamoto.

Sin embargo a pesar de querer devolvérsela no lo vio por ningún lado y continúo el trayecto hacia su casa.

Al llegar vio a su padre, sonriendo como todos los días, su trabajo le encantaba y además su restaurante era el mejor cuando de sushi se trataba. Yamamoto cruzo por el restaurante y subió a su cuarto para poder cambiarse y ayudar a su padre en el restaurante. Cuando por fin termino bajo y empezó a ayudar atendiendo a los clientes y llevando sus órdenes.

Después de un largo tiempo, Yamamoto empezó a sentir hambre y entonces recordó que no había comido nada además de su desayuno a las 8 am, Ya eran las 7 pronto cerrarían y disfrutarían de una maravillosa cena por lo que Yamamoto se sintió aliviado. Su padre le pidió ayuda en la cocina así que Yamamoto fue hacia allá y su padre salió por si alguien entraba al restaurante.

Yamamoto estaba lavando los cuchillos que ya no estaban utilizando cuando se escuchó una voz.

Kom...Kombawa-Dijo el cliente.

Ah! Kombawa-Respondió el padre de Yamamoto.

Tsuna ordeno unos rollitos maki, El padre de Yamamoto regreso a la cocina para prepararlo así que mando a Takeshi a ver si al cliente se le ofrecía algo más, Al momento de ver la cara del cliente se dio cuenta de que era el chico con el que choco en la tarde por accidente.

Hoy!-Dijo Takeshi con gran entusiasmo.

Heii!-Grito Tsuna un poco sobrexaltado

Are?-Dijo Yamamoto con cara de curiosidad

A-Ah, gomen pero me asustaste-Le dijo Tsuna con un tono temeroso.

Haha,gomen no quería asustarte-Le respondió Yamamoto.

No te preocupes-Respondió Tsuna en un tono más amigable.

Ah! Casi lo olvido, Toma la encontré justo después de que te fuiste corriendo.-Dijo Yamamoto mientras extendía la cartera hacia Tsuna.

AAAAAAHH!, Mi cartera, pensé que jamás la volvería a ver-Dijo Tsuna bastante emocionado.

Por suerte te encontré de nuevo para poder devolvértela-Le dijo Takeshi.

Arigatou!-Respondió Tsuna

En eso sale el padre de Takeshi con la orden de Tsuna y se la entrega por lo que Tsuna se despide y nuevamente agradece por lo de la cartera y sin más se marcha hacia su casa.

Itadakimasu!-Dijo Takeshi mientras se abalanzaba sobre la comida.

Takeshi agradeció por la comida y se retiró a su cuarto para tomar una ducha antes de ir a dormir.

Cuando se recostó para ya dormir empezó a pensar sobre lo sucedido durante día.

Desde que empezó su día hasta que le devolvió la cartera a Tsuna y lo que sintió al verlo, siguió así durante unos instantes hasta que por fin se quedó dormido.

(Lado de Tsuna)

Estaba sentado pensando acerca de cómo sería cuando por fin entrara a la escuela de namimori, pensaba que tal vez lo dejarían de llamar Dame-Tsuna, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que su madre le hablo para pedirle un favor, pero su mama insistió tanto que por fin volvió en sí.

Tsu-kun, Podrías ir por un poco de arroz, nos hemos quedado sin nada-dijo la madre de Tsuna

Hai-Respondio Tsuna con poco entusiasmo.

Sera mejor que te apures Tsu-kun tu padre despertara pronto-Respondió la madre

Está bien...-Respondió Tsuna sin ánimos.

Tsuna iba caminando tranquilamente, cuando unos brabucones se le acercaron.

Hey!, miren es Dame-Tsuna-Dijo uno de los brabucones.

Parece que va a comprar algo-Dijo otro.

Que les parece si mejor le quitamos el dinero?-Pregunto otro

Hahaha, de acuerdo será pan comido-Afirmaron los otros dos

Tsuna al ver que se acercaban lo único que se le ocurrió fue correr. Estuvo corriendo durante unos 10 minutos, ya se encontraba a salvo pero seguía corriendo en un momento volteo hacia atrás y fue cuando ocurrió.

ittee!-Dijo Tsuna.

Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto Yamamoto.

A-Ah! S-Si...-Respondió Tsuna.

Haha Lo siento no me di cuenta de que estabas ahí-Dijo Yamamoto con esa sonrisa única en su rostro al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba.

Tsuna al notar como Yamamoto se sonrojo le dijo:

A-Ah hai! no te preocupes también fue mi culpa...Ahora lo siento pero me tengo que ir.

Haha está bien-Respondió Yamamoto con su cara aun sonrojada.

Tsuna tímido por la cara sonrojada del chico, se levantó a salió corriendo. Una vez que llego a la tienda fue por el arroz que le encargaron sin embargo al momento de tener que pagar se percató de que no tenía su cartera por lo tanto no tenía dinero, su única opción fue disculparse y salir de la tienda.

Tsuna regreso a casa y encontró a su madre en la cocina, le pregunto sobre su padre y ella le respondió

Tsu-kun,papa tuvo que salir por negocios, Trajiste el arroz que te pedí?

a...a..ano-Tartamudeo Tsuna

Que pasa Tsu-kun?-Pregunto la madre un poco consternada.

Perdí mi cartera y ahí llevaba el dinero,gomen-Respondio Tsuna un poco temeroso.

Are..are..no te preocupes, bueno de todos modos papa ya no está, así que veamos ahora que cenamos...Ah! ya se quieres cenar un poco de sushi?-Pregunto la madre mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa reconfortante a Tsuna.

Hai!-Respondió Tsuna con

entusiasmo.

Bueno, toma esto y ve a comprarlo-Dijo la madre mientras le daba el dinero para comprar el sushi.

Hai-Respondio Tsuna mientras salía de la casa.

Mientras caminaba al restaurante de sushi estuvo pensando donde pudo haber perdido la cartera, sin embargo por más que intento no lo podía recordar.

Entro al restaurante y lo primero que dijo fue:

Kom...Kombawa-Dijo Tsuna

Ah! Kombawa-Respondió el padre de Yamamoto.

Tsuna ordeno unos rollitos maki, El padre de Yamamoto fue a la cocina y Tsuna alcanzo a escuchar:

Ah! Takeshi podrías ir a ver si el cliente necesita algo más?-

Hai!-Respondió Yamamoto

Tsuna estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos (como siempre) pensando en el por qué siempre había sido Dame-Tsuna,mientras él estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos una voz más bien un grito lo asusto

Hoy!-Dijo Takeshi con gran entusiasmo.

Heii!-Grito Tsuna un poco sobrexaltado

Are?-Dijo Yamamoto con cara de curiosidad

A-Ah,gomen pero me asustaste-Le dijo Tsuna con un tono temeroso.

Haha,gomen no quería asustarte-Le respondió Yamamoto.

No te preocupes-Respondió Tsuna en un tono más amigable.

Ah! Casi lo olvido, Toma la encontré justo después de que te fuiste corriendo.-Dijo Yamamoto mientras extendía la cartera hacia Tsuna.

AAAAAAHH!,Mi cartera, pensé que jamás la volvería a ver-Dijo Tsuna bastante emocionado.

Por suerte te encontré de nuevo para poder devolvértela-Le dijo Yamamoto

Arigatou!-Respondió Tsuna

El padre de Yamamoto regreso con la orden lista de Tsuna y se la entrego, Tsuna se despidió y volvió a agradecer por lo de la cartera y sin más se retiró del restaurante.

Al llegar a casa Tsuna fue a la cocina ya que ahí se encontraba su madre.

ara...llegaste más rápido de lo que esperaba-Le dijo su madre

..a..ah,fue porque me vine corriendo-Le respondió Tsuna.

ah ya veo, bueno vamos a cenar-Le dijo la madre mientras le soltaba una sonrisa.

"Itadakimasu!"Fue lo último que se escuchó.

Después de su cena Tsuna tomo una ducha; salió de la ducha, se cambió y se recostó mientras pensaba en el rostro sonrojado del chico con el choco en la tarde, al cabo de unos 10 minutos se quedó dormido.


	2. Chapter 2 Sentimientos Reprimidos

**AgathaxB: *0*** mi primer review :D que bueno que te gustara mi fic espero que este capitulo también. Lo del nombre del padre de Yamamoto ya lo había visto pero no lo recordaba gracias por el dato :3

* * *

Ya han pasado 3 meses desde que Tsuna conoció a Yamamoto; empezaron las clases en namimori, al poco tiempo de eso llego Reborn a la vida de Tsuna para convertirlo en el décimo jefe de los Vongola.

**Capítulo 2**

**Sentimientos Reprimidos**

(Lado de Tsuna)

Tsuna se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando Reborn lo despertó de la forma cotidiana, convirtió a Leon en un martillo y le dio un golpe directamente a la cabeza.

Itteeee!-Grito Tsuna mientras acariciaba su cabeza para calmar el dolor.

Ciaossu-Dijo Reborn

Reborn!, algún día vas a cambiar?-Le pregunto Tsuna.

Si no te das prisa Lambo se comerá tu desayuno-Le dijo Reborn

"Me ha ignorado completamente"-Pensó Tsuna-"Aun así tiene razón, Lambo se come todo lo que tiene enfrente".

Tsuna tomo una ducha y posteriormente se vistió con el uniforme de la escuela namimori, bajo de su habitación para tomar su desayuno, todos ya estaban comiendo, Lambo, I-Pin y Reborn; la madre de Tsuna se encontraba en la cocina. Tsuna se sentó y justo cuando iba a empezar a comer Reborn hizo lo de siempre, le quito una parte de su desayuno y le dijo una de sus frases "En la vida cada uno pelea por su propia comida"

Reborn!-Le grito Tsuna

Ara...ara, calma Tsu-kun, Bianchi y yo estamos preparando más comida-Le dijo su madre mientras salía de la cocina con más comida

Ah!, que ali...espera Bianchi!-Grito Tsuna

Si, Bianchi-san me está ayudando-Respondió la madre de Tsuna

No te preocupes Tsuna, podrás comer todo lo que quieras- Añadió Bianchi al momento en que salía de la cocina y llevaba dos platos llenos de Poison Cooking.

E...Eto, ya es tarde me tengo que ir-Dijo Tsuna mientras lanzaba una risisita falsa.

Tsuna salió corriendo de su casa ya que si no llegaría tarde otra vez; en el camino se encontró con Gokudera y Yamamoto.

Judaime!-Grito Gokudera como siempre.

Ah Buenos Días Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-Dijo Tsuna

Yamamoto parecía algo distraído por lo que Tsuna llamo su atención para ver si le pasaba algo.

Yamamoto, te encuentras bien?-Pregunto Tsuna mientras observaba fijamente a Yamamoto.

Ah Tsuna, si estoy bien, solo estaba pensando un poco-Dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa medio falsa.

Los tres chicos decidieron continuar su camino hacia la escuela. Al llegar a la escuela Namimori Tsuna y los demás se encontraron con Kyoko y Ryohei.

Ohayo Kyoko-chan-Dijo Tsuna mientras pensaba en lo hermosa que se veía.

Ah Ohayo Tsuna-kun-Respondió Kyoko con su sonrisa característica.

Sawada! Únete al club de boxeo necesitamos personas EXTREMAS como tú-Dijo Ryohei

Ah! Onii-san- Dijo Tsuna mientras comenzaba a reírse.

Tsuna, te veo más tarde- Dijo Yamamoto mientras se alejaba de ellos.

A...Ah está bien- Dijo Tsuna un poco preocupado por la actitud de Yamamoto.

No se preocupe por el friki del béisbol Judaime, el solo debe de estar bien-Dijo Gokudera antes de irse.

Al poco tiempo de que Gokudera se marchara llego Hibari.

Que es toda esta multitud?-Pregunto Hibari con su tono neutral como siempre.

H...Hibari-san!-Grito Tsuna

Los morderé hasta la muerte-Dijo Hibari mientras se ponía en posición para atacarlos con sus tonfas.

Bien, tú y yo tendremos una competencia extrema!-Grito Ryohei mientras se paraba frente a Hibari

Hm, te veré en la azotea después de clases-Dijo Hibari mientras guardaba sus tonfas y empezaba a caminar.

Cuando Hibari se fue los tres decidieron ir a clases o llegarían tarde. Ryohei se fue por su camina mientras que Kyoko y Tsuna se fueron juntos ya que van en el mismo salón, mientras caminaban hacia la entrada Kyoko le dio un beso en la mejilla a Tsuna.

Q-Que fue eso Kyoko-chan?-Pregunto Tsuna.

Un beso-Dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa en su cara.

Y..Ya sé pero por qué?-Pregunto Tsuna mientras se sonrojaba aún más.

Nada más...ahora vámonos o llegaremos tarde-Dijo Kyoko mientras se acercaba a la entrada.

Hai-Dijo Tsuna mientras caminaba hacia Kyoko.

Al llegar a su salón Kyoko y Tsuna se sentaron y al instante sonó la campana anunciando el inicio de las clases. Tsuna volteo hacia atrás y se percató de que el asiento de Yamamoto estaba vacío, se le hizo bastante extraño ya que él se había marchado antes que él.

Yamamoto entro por la puerta justo antes de que el profesor lo hiciera, un poco más y llegaría tarde.

La campana sonó anunciando la hora del almuerzo.

Judaime, almorcemos juntos-Dijo Gokudera mientras acercaba su silla a la mesa de Tsuna.

Hai Gokudera-kun-Respondió Tsuna con tono amable.

Tsuna-kun, puedo almorzar con ustedes-Pregunto Kyoko

A...Ah, Kyoko-chan pero no siempre almuerzas con Kurokawa?-Pregunto Tsuna.

Sí, pero hoy no ha asistido por que está enferma, pero si no quieres no hay problema Tsuna-kun-Respondió Kyoko

A...claro que puedes almorzar con nosotros- Dijo Tsuna mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa.

Yamamoto estaba a punto de dejar el salón cuando Tsuna le pregunto

Hey, Yamamoto no quieres almorzar con nosotros?

Yamamoto se detuvo al instante y lo único que dijo fue:

Gomen Tsuna pero tengo otras cosas que hacer.-Dijo al mismo tiempo que salía del salón.

Maldito, como se atreve a rechazar al Decimo, ahora mismo hare que se disculpe-Dijo Gokudera mientras se levantaba.

Espera Gokudera-kun-Dijo Tsuna

Pero Judaime..-Dijo Gokudera mientras observaba a Tsuna.

Debe de ser realmente importante lo que tiene que hacer-Le dijo Tsuna.

"Aun así Yamamoto nunca había actuado así, que le estará pasando"-Pensó Tsuna.

La campana sonó indicando que las clases se reanudaban.

La campana sonó indicando que las clases habían terminado por el día de hoy.

Yamamoto fue el primero en salir y Tsuna se percató de eso sin embargo no hizo nada por detenerlo.

Judaime!, es hora de irnos-Dijo Gokudera con una sonrisa en su cara.

Hai...Gokudera-kun-Dijo Tsuna con una cara de preocupación.

Judaime se encuentra bien?-Pregunto Gokudera.

Si no es nada Gokudera-kun-Dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa en su cara.

De camino a casa Tsuna y Gokudera permanecieron callados hasta el momento en el que se separaron.

Lo veré mañana Judaime-Dijo Gokudera.

Hai Gokudera-kun-Dijo Tsuna

Así ambos continuaron por su propio camino; Tsuna por fin llego a su casa donde lo deberían de estar esperando Lambo,I-pin,Reborn,Bianchi y su Madre como siempre; Tsuna camino hacia la puerta la abrió y una vez adentro la cerró, lo último que se escucho fue:

"Ya estoy en casa".

(Lado de Yamamoto)

Se despertó temprano como todos los días para que tuviera tiempo suficiente de desayunar, ducharse y otras cosas.

Lo primero que hizo fue tomar una ducha para así poder despertar totalmente, saliendo de la ducha se vistió con el uniforme de Namimori.

Dejo su habitación y fue por su desayuno, Terminando de comer agarro su mochila y se preparó para salir de su casa, al cruzar por el restaurante su padre ya estaba ahí empezando con los preparativos para poder abrir su restaurante de sushi.

Ah, Takeshi ya te vas?-Dijo Tsuyoshi.

Si, de otra manera llegaría tarde-Dijo Yamamoto mientras se despedía de su padre.

Está bien, te veré en la tarde-Dijo Tsuyoshi mientras Yamamoto salía del restaurante.

Yamamoto siguió su camino hacia la escuela Namimori, permaneció solo hasta en el momento en que se encontró con Gokudera.

Hoy! Gokudera-Dijo Yamamoto mientras se acercaba a él.

Tsch-Murmuro Gokudera-"Espero que el décimo venga pronto y no este demasiado tiempo con este idiota del Béisbol"-Pensó Gokudera.

Gokudera vio a lo lejos que Tsuna se acercaba corriendo por lo que cuando estaba más cerca le grito:

Judaime!-Grito Gokudera

Yamamoto volteo a ver y efectivamente Tsuna iba directo hacia ellos, Yamamoto se congelo al ver a Tsuna acercarse, su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido, Yamamoto quedo totalmente paralizado al notar esto.

"Que me está pasando!"-Pensó Yamamoto.

Judaime!-Grito Gokudera como siempre.

Ah Buenos Días Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-Dijo Tsuna

"Ya está aquí!, cálmate Takeshi"- Pensó Yamamoto.

Como Yamamoto no respondió a Tsuna por estar tan sumergido en sus pensamientos Tsuna llamo su atención y Yamamoto no tuvo otra opción más que voltear.

Yamamoto, te encuentras bien?-Pregunto Tsuna mientras observaba fijamente a Yamamoto.

"Me está viendo fijamente!, qué hago? y si llegase a notar lo que siento por él? Cálmate Takeshi estas exagerando"-Pensó Yamamoto al mismo tiempo que trataba de idear una respuesta para la pregunta de Tsuna.

Ah Tsuna, si estoy bien, solo estaba pensando un poco-Dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa medio falsa

Los tres chicos decidieron continuar su camino hacia la escuela. Al llegar a la escuela Namimori Yamamoto avisto a Kyoko y Ryohei antes de que Tsuna y Gokudera los notaran.

"Sasagawa Kyoko...la chica que le gusta a Tsuna..."-Pensó Yamamoto

Al estar enfrente de la puerta de la escuela Namimori Tsuna saludo a Kyoko lo que hizo que Yamamoto sintiera celos a pesar de que el Tsuna no son nada más que amigos.

Ohayo Kyoko-chan-Dijo Tsuna mientras pensaba en lo hermosa que se veía.

Ah Ohayo Tsuna-kun-Respondió Kyoko con su sonrisa característica.

Sawada! Únete al club de boxeo necesitamos personas EXTREMAS como tú-Dijo Ryohei

Ah! Onii-san- Dijo Tsuna mientras comenzaba a reírse.

"No tiene que caso que este aquí será mejor irme"-Pensó Yamamoto.

Tsuna, te veo más tarde- Dijo Yamamoto mientras se alejaba de ellos.

Yamamoto llego al salón, se sentó y decidió ver por la ventana que fue su peor decisión y más en ese momento, vio como Kyoko le daba un beso a Tsuna en la mejilla, Yamamoto se sintió totalmente destrozado, sentía celos. "Por qué Kyoko y no yo" Pensó Yamamoto mientras una lagrima resbalaba a través de su mejilla.

Yamamoto salió del salón y se dirigió a los baños, necesitaba estar solo y pensar sobre todo.

Yamamoto se miró al espejo, sus ojos estaban llorosos pero aun así sonrió.

"Tsuna, si supieras lo que siento por ti, pero no puedo decirle nada ya que temo que no me vuelvas a hablar"- Pensó Yamamoto mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

La campana anunciando el inicio de las clases, Yamamoto salió del baño y fue corriendo hacia su salón; alcanzo entrar justo antes del profesor.

La campana sonó anunciando el inicio del almuerzo, Yamamoto se levantó y cuando iba a salir del salón Tsuna le hablo.

Hey, Yamamoto no quieres almorzar con nosotros?-Le pregunto Tsuna.

Gomen Tsuna pero tengo otras cosas que hacer.-Dijo al mismo tiempo que salía del salón.

Yamamoto se limitó a caminar sin un rumbo específico hasta que decidió subir a la azotea, ahí se encontró a Reborn.

Ciaossu!-Dijo Reborn.

Oh, niño-Dijo Yamamoto.

No deberías estar almorzando con Tsuna y Gokudera?-Pregunto Reborn.

Ah, bueno es...que...-Dijo Yamamoto antes de ser interrumpido.

Ya veo, es por el beso que Kyoko le dio a Tsuna- Dijo Reborn mientras sus ojos eran ocultados por su sombrero.

Yamamoto se paralizo al instante en que escucho eso.

Así que...lo sabes?- Pregunto Yamamoto mientras agachaba su cabeza.

Sí, siempre lo he sabido- Dijo Reborn.

Y por qué nunca lo mencionaste?- Pregunto Yamamoto mientras veía fijamente a Reborn

Estaba esperando el día en que tú se lo dijeras a Tsuna pero parece que nuca llegara ese día- Añadió Reborn

Yamamoto trago saliva y dijo

No puedo, porque temo que cuando se lo diga él no quiera volver a hablarme!-Dijo Yamamoto.

La campana sonó indicando que las clases se reanudaban.

Sera mejor que te vayas o llegaras tarde a tus clases-Dijo Reborn mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Espera, niño...-Yamamoto corrió hacia la puerta para alcanzar a Reborn pero lo único que encontró fue una nota.

"Seguiremos con nuestra charla después de tus clases"

-Reborn

Yamamoto regreso a su salón. La campana sonó indicando que las clases habían acabado, Yamamoto se apresuró en salir del salón. Se fue hacia su casa y en el camino se encontró con Reborn.

Hoy, niño!-Grito Yamamoto para llamar la atención de Reborn.

Ciaossu Yamamoto-Dijo Reborn mientras se ponía su saco de nuevo.

Que debo hacer!?-Pregunto Yamamoto

A que te refieres?-Dijo Reborn.

Ya no puedo soportarlo más, necesito decírselo a Tsuna- Añadió Yamamoto

Pues solo díselo-Dijo Reborn

Pero y si él no me acepta?-Pregunto Yamamoto con un tono entre preocupado y triste.

Al menos el ya sabrá lo que tu sientes por el-Dijo Reborn al mismo tiempo que emprendía su camino hacia casa de Tsuna.

* * *

Nota: cuando Ryohei dice "competencia" en lugar de pelea me refiero a las escusas que le da a Kyoko para que ella no se preocupe.

Perdonarme he hecho sufrir mucho a Yamamoto XDD


	3. Chapter 3 Confesion

Si así es, después de pensármelo varias veces lo decidí, este pequeño proyecto que inicie lo continuare (si es que hay mas reviews XD)

Capitulo 3! [Re-SUBIDO]

Bueno sin mas que decir, los dejo con el fic,

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Confesión**

_(Lado de Yamamoto)_

'Tal vez el niño tiene razón, debo deducirle a Tsuna pero no sé cómo'-Yamamoto solo pensaba en alguna manera posible de decirle sus sentimientos a Tsuna, todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su padre entro en la habitación.

Yamamoto ya casi esta la cena.- Como era costumbre su padre tenía esa sonrisa que los distinguía de todos los demás. No hubo respuesta alguna Yamamoto, solo se podía apreciar esa cara de preocupación, tristeza y un poco de desilusión algo que no es normal en el azabache.

¿Yamamoto?- Tsuyoshi llamo la atención de su hijo y lo logro.

Ah...este...de acuerdo.- Una pequeña y falsa sonrisa para no preocupar a su padre pero la reacción que provoco fue totalmente diferente.

¿Qué te sucede?- Tsuyoshi estaba preocupado por su hijo, en los últimos días estaba completamente desanimado con esa cara de tristeza pero todo el tiempo aparentaba con esa sonrisa falsa, ya era tiempo de saber que le sucedía.

No es...nada, estoy bien.- Yamamoto trato de que su padre no se preocupara.

Te conozco, algo te sucede.- Su padre lo sabía a la perfección, algo le sucedía al chico pero este lo negaba.

De acuerdo...'Aquí voy' ¿alguna vez has estado enamorado?- La pregunta dejo un poco sorprendido a Tsuyoshi, algo le pasaba y él lo sabía pero ¿amor?

Así que es eso, jeje me preocupe por nada.- Tsuyoshi bromeo un poco con el tema para poder eliminar la tensión en el ambiente.- La respuesta es sí, una vez hubo una chica, ella era perfecta; y bien ¿cuál es el problema amoroso que te atormenta?

Hay alguien del que estoy enamorado, pero no sé cómo decírselo.- Yamamoto comenzó a poner más atención al tema, de verdad le convenía, tal vez conseguiría alguna manera de declarársele a Tsuna.

Solo díselo, si te da un poco de pena hazlo cuando estén a solas.- El padre de Yamamoto lo decía con mucha seguridad.- Y deberías presentarme a la afortunada.

El azabache se quedó atónito al escuchar eso último, es cierto, él no estaba enamorado de una chica como debía de ser, el...el...él estaba enamorado de Tsuna, como reaccionaria su padre cuando él le dijera que no era una chica sino un chico, ¿lo aceptaría?, ¿lo odiaría?, cientos de pensamientos cruzaban por la cabeza de Yamamoto, estaba sudando frio, no tenía otra opción más que decirle, tarde o temprano se enteraría.

Gracias por la ayuda, ahora...tengo que decirte...- A Yamamoto le costaba armarse de valor para decirle, estaba nervioso en su máxima expresión, tenía miedo de que lo odiara o algo peor.

Dime.- Tsuyoshi le puso total atención, esto puso al azabache aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Este...no es...no es una chica ¡es un chico!- Los nervios del azabache le jugaron una broma horrible, al final no solo lo dijo, se lo grito a todo pulmon.

Tsuyoshi se quedó atónito, no sabía que decir o hacer, su hijo le acababa de gritar que estaba enamorado de un chico.

Yo...- Las palabra simplemente no le salían, se encontraba bastante confundido.

Comprendo si tú me odias.- Yamamoto bajo la mirada y su cara reflejaba tristeza, aun más de la que ya tenía.

Está bien.- El azabache abrió los ojos de par en par, no se lo podía creer.

¿Bien? pero...- Ahora el confundido no era Tsuyoshi, ahora el con fundido era Yamamoto.

Si es lo que te hace feliz, está bien.- La cara de Tsuyoshi cambio rápidamente, la seriedad desapareció por completo y volvió su típica sonrisa.- Bien, tengo que ir a ver la cena, suerte con eso.

'Yo...no me lo creo, él lo acepto'

* * *

_**Al día siguiente.**_

La campana sonó como de costumbre, era la hora del almuerzo, algunos salieron del salón, otros se quedaban a hablar con sus amigos y comer con ellos. Tsuna estaba saliendo del salón solo, Gokudera se encontraba ¿enfermo?, poco creíble pero cierto, Kyoko y Hana se encontraban almorzando en sus asientos, era el mejor momento para decírselo, solo le faltaba dos cosas para poder decírselo. La primera era la más sencilla, interceptarlo y llevarlo a un lugar solitario dentro de la escuela y la segunda...armarse de valor y decirlo.

Exactamente cuándo Tsuna abandono el salón el azabache se levantó lo más rápido que pudo de su asiento, salió rápidamente del salón -para poder alcanzar al moreno, lo alcanzo justo antes de que este bajara las escaleras.

¡Tsuna!- Llamo su atención para evitar que el moreno descendiera.

¿Yamamoto?- Tsuna estaba sorprendido, los últimos días el azabache los había estado evitando pero ahora parece que ya no lo haría más.

Necesito hablar contigo, a solas.-El tono de Yamamoto comenzó a reflejar nerviosismo.

De acuerdo.- Tsuna no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de saber que le sucedía al azabache.

Ambos subieron las escaleras, en la parte más alta de la escuela se encontraba el sitio más solitario de todos, la azotea. Nadie iba ahí, solo una persona se encontraba diario ahí ese era el temible Hibari Kyoya, sin embargo durante el almuerzo se la pasa patrullando toda la escuela, este afirma que durante ese tiempo es cuando hay más daños a la propiedad de la escuela. Estaban totalmente solos, nadie los interrumpiría, Gokudera se encontraba enfermo, Hibari estaba patrullando por toda la escuela, Ryohei se encontraba en el club de boxeo, era el momento perfecto.

Tsuna.- Yamamoto suspiro.

¿Qué sucede?- Tsuna estaba bastante interesado en lo que diría el azabache.

Yo...Yo...-Yamamoto comenzó a ponerse más nervioso, tenía que hacerlo rápido o los nervios lo detendrían.

"Yo te amo"

* * *

Bien es todo por ahora :c

Les gusto?

Que me quieren dejar?

Un review? Un tomatazo? Una queja o sugerencia? Un shut up bitch?  
Todos son bienvenidos en los reviews excepto el ultimo, ese por mensaje privado por favor XDDD

No olviden dejar ago en los reviews para poder continuarlo :3

See you again!


End file.
